


[TF/ABO] 早发性早熟

by TF061029



Series: 短篇甜品集 [7]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TF061029/pseuds/TF061029
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Series: 短篇甜品集 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646644
Kudos: 4





	[TF/ABO] 早发性早熟

*一发完结甜饼，ABO设定，请轻松并谨慎食用。  
*走过路过不要错过呀，一起来玩！

因为彼此，得以在生命中绽放出最绚烂的轨迹。

01.  
十二岁的不二周助和母亲从医院里回到家的时候，是在一个秋季的傍晚五点。夕阳懒散地洒在街道口的树叶上，伴着微风闪着橙色金光细细地摇摆，沙沙地响。

好像今天中午在中华料理餐厅吃到的银丝卷一样。

淑子妈妈一手牵着不二进了家门，另一手把那份体检报告放在了玄关上后转身就进了厨房做菜，她还不忘问了不二一句：“现在还晕吗？”  
“没事，谢谢妈，我不晕了。”  
“那你要来帮我打下手吗？”  
“好呀，我去换个家居服，马上来。”

晚餐时间，不二家的饭厅里，不二和母亲淑子一前一后地把菜肴端上，弟弟裕太和姐姐由美子把碗盘餐具摆放好，不二的爸爸就端着盛好饭的碗从托盘上一一放到位置前，一家人这才坐了下来，开始了温馨的晚餐时光。

不二家的气氛向来温馨，父母不仅给予孩子很大的发挥空间，也非常乐意和孩子们分享各自在一天中所遇到的事。因此每天晚上的晚饭时间，就是一家人互相交流的时候。  
“不过今天周助检查的状况，还好吗？”姐姐由美子关心的看着对面的弟弟。  
“嗯，没什么太大的问题。”不二笑着说。  
“医生应该有和你跟妈说明最近导致你眩晕和四肢无力的原因吧？如果是可以防范的，那我们以后就多注意一点就是了，毕竟你马上就要进入青春期了，要长身体了呢。”

“没什么，就说我早发性早熟了。”不二耸了耸肩，对对面的姐姐浅笑了下，伸长了手用汤匙给自己挖了一勺山药虾仁毛豆。  
“⋯⋯早发性早熟啊⋯⋯”由美子愣了一下，随即看往身侧的妈妈。  
“嗯，周助是Omega喔。”

不二感觉到一旁的裕太边扒着饭边往自己这偷看了一眼，便放下碗筷拍了拍自己弟弟的肩膀：“呐，所以说以后裕太肯定会长得比我高了呢，多好。”  
“臭老哥，你以为谁一天到晚想跟你比啊？”  
“好好好，不比不比，但是以后就要裕太保护我了呢。”

没想到不二这句话刚说完，裕太蹭的一声放下了碗筷起身。  
“谁要保护你啊！你哪需要保护！”说完就咚咚咚的跑回了二楼的卧室，碰的一声关上了门。

02.  
不二前几周在学校体育课跳高的时候突然感觉到自己有点不对劲。

照理说身体柔韧度、肌肉弹性和爆发力都高人一等的情况下，他居然只跳到105公分就停下了。他坐在角落重新给自己做伸展的时候想起来，105公分似乎还是他两年前就跳出的高度。接下来几天里，不二常常会在下课从位置上站起来时感到头晕，体育课打球的时候感到手脚特别无力，甚至走几步路就能感觉到异常快速的心跳。

六年级了，他想像中初中的自己应该是要进网球社，在球场上和人一对一的进行心理拉锯和透过技术比拼挑战自己极限的。为了不让身体状况对自己未来的美好憧憬有所影响，不二很快的告诉妈妈自己的症状，并且到医院做了一系列检查。

接着就是医生宣布他已经由于早发性早熟而提前分化的事实。

早发性早熟的孩子并不多见，甚至医学上也并没有完整和特定的原因能够说明导致这种情况的原因。学界里还有学者针对这到底是不是一种病，需不需要治疗吵得天翻地覆。

但其实说穿了，就是比一般人的分化期提早了几年罢了。一般的少年少女总要到14至17岁之间才会分化出第二性别，但不二却早了其他人整整两年。不二边听着医生的嘱咐和分析一边心想，也许早点分化也不赖。  
“你现在的腺体已经发育完全，意思是之后身体就不太会长了，以生理性别男性来说，可能致多再长个五到十公分就没了。再来，因为你的腺体发育得很早，所以相对来说也会对Alpha的信息素比较不敏感。”  
“不敏感会有什么影响吗？”淑子妈妈问道。  
“不敏感就意味着以后要找到伴侣的可能性很低，发情期虽然准时，但也没有一般的Omega来的明显和长时间，所以受孕可能不易。”

Omega在社会里的定位主要就是以生育为导向，因此找伴侣困难和受孕不易两件式综合在一起，无疑就是对Omega的无能认定。医生悠悠地叹了口气，看着眼前清秀的男孩，心想长得这么好，又是这么稀有的男性Omega，真的是可惜了。  
“那么除此之外，生理上的其他影响呢？”淑子妈妈又开口问，语气里一点惋惜都没有。  
“嗯，目前的无力和晕眩都是发情期的前兆而已，等到第一次发情期过后就会恢复到和原本分化前的样子，不会受到太多影响。”

“我想请问一下，发情期大概是几天？”不二温和的开口询问医生。  
“就一天或者一天半。”  
“那这期间我会出现什么样的反应吗？”  
“嗯⋯⋯心跳快速，容易流汗以及体温会升高，下腹会有些酸软。”  
“好的，谢谢您。”

走出诊间的时候不二没忍住，小小声的对妈妈说了声抱歉，并且收获来自妈妈的一个白眼和一个额头暴栗。  
“没什么好抱歉的，这不是好事吗？你这样还能好好的做想做的事。”  
“但是刚医生也说⋯⋯”  
“医生说生育功能和找伴侣会不容易，但妈妈不介意。”  
“嗯，谢谢妈。”

小少年不二终于透出了真诚的笑，他心里暖暖的。知道自己的妈妈也是Omega出身，在父母感情十分恩爱和谐的环境下长大，不二其实心里早就对组成家庭有自己的一套看法。

如果我要步入婚姻或是有孩子，那必须是因为我遇见了挚爱之人。  
但反过来说，如果遇见了挚爱之人，那么有没有步入婚姻或者有爱的结晶，似乎也不是人生必需。

03.  
暑假后，不二顺利的进入青春学园成为了初一生，并且在加入网球社后迎来了第二次的发情期。他闻到自己身上非常细微的那股，带着点冬日清晨的味道——医生说过，他的信息素是些许的苹果、玫瑰、罗勒中混上了一点青草和晨露。

正好是部活结束的时间，不二正慢悠悠地捡球，他打算去到远一点的角落，才能更自在一些，就看见一个同样是一年级部员的同学朝他走来。  
“需要帮忙吗？”  
“没关系，这边已经很多人在捡球了，我去远一点的，这样大家才不需要跑来跑去。”

不二知道他叫做手冢国光。他心想，自己明明因为发育的关系在同年纪的男生里算得上是高个了，怎么看着眼前的人，还是能感觉到他比自己高上两公分左右呢。

好像有点气人啊。

还没等他回过神来，就听见一旁有点稚嫩的声音说：“啊，那就我们一起去吧。”

手冢的声音还是属于男童的那种稚嫩，语气里有着不容拒绝的坚定，却又清楚的让人知道他并没有命令的意思。不二下意识地抚了一下自己的下腹，对着他轻轻点头。  
“呐，就麻烦手冢了呢。”  
“嗯，不麻烦。”

手冢推着装网球的推车，和硬地上的碎石碰在一起，磨出了一点点喀啦喀啦的声音，不二又想起了体检那天，和妈妈在中华餐馆里吃到的凉扮干丝，那上面的芹菜放进嘴里，嚼起来就是一样的音效。

他盯着手冢默默往前的背影，心里觉得这位看上去有点小大人模样的同学就和那干丝也差不了多少。

白白净净，却让人有滋有味的。

夏天的太阳总是勤奋，等两人收拾完把球车队回用品处，换好衣服再出来的时候，才渐渐的成为远处的一粒咸蛋黄。不二感觉到自己的体温还没有完全降下，他忍不住用手背贴了一下自己的脸颊，然后在碰到那种异样的滚烫的时候庆幸余晖可以替自己挡去一些不必要的麻烦和尴尬。

“你家往哪个方向？”手冢忽然开口，依然目视前方没有偏头。  
不二报上了自己家里的地址，手冢点点头，想了一下就又用那种不容拒绝的祈使句说道：“一起回去吧？”  
“诶？不麻烦了⋯⋯”  
“顺路，不麻烦。”

04.  
手冢不知道自己是怎么在众多部员当中注意到不二的。

他意识到自己正在注意不二的时候，已经走到他的身旁和他一起捡球了。回到家的时候手冢仔细的思考了一下，他平日里对自己所做的任何一件事都有着一定的意识和印象，唯独“注意到不二”这件事例外。

少年甚至为此找出了自己的日记本和手机备忘录，企图在每日像是例行公事的寥寥数语当中找寻和不二周助有关的蛛丝马迹，却依然什么都没有。手冢想，大概是因为两人都刚进入网球部没有多久，也都算得上是高个，所以在人群中特别突出吧。

“今天训练的时候看到阳光穿透水平映在地上的光，周边映着彩虹的光，很美也很难以忽视。”少年手冢在日记本上认真地记录下今天的日常。  
“像他一样。”

05.  
又是一年，他们成为了主要代表中二症候群的中二少年，而升上了二年级的不二心情非常好。

其中之一是他经常能闻到班里有些同学准备分化的味道，这对只闻过自己微乎其微的信息素的不二来说是一件非常新奇的事。并且由于分化得早，他还能用一种上帝视角，在一些突然分化的情况下用一种悠然自得冷静自持的方式协助同学，或者是听说那些从别班传来的故事。

红茶混着焦糖味的，雨水味道的，花生酱混着牛肉汉堡味的⋯⋯不二觉得自己好像知道了很多别人不知道的事。

青春期的少年们总是躁动，哪个班的谁突然分化，分化成了什么性别，不出一节下课就能在整条走廊上传得透彻无比。特别是遇到男生分化成Alpha或者是女生分化成Omega的时候，时不时就能看见女生们成群结队的捧着巧克力，以及听见男生不怀好意的口哨声。

不二觉得自己某种程度上其实挺幸运的，他的体能比两年前还更好了一些，身体也由于分化的关系拥有更好的柔韧度，除了身高已经两个学期没怎么变过之外，一切对向来注重隐私，也和人保持一定交往距离的个性来说，都挺好的。

还有一件值得高兴的事，那就是从某天手冢遇见他正在图书馆借英文词典后，每到星期四中午，他就会把不二找去学生会办公室吃饭，顺便把英文词典也放到他的便当袋里。  
“呐，手冢。”  
“啊，不二。”  
“我其实可以去图书馆借的⋯⋯太麻烦你了。”  
“嗯，不麻烦，你用完再还我就好。”

不二借了整学年的英文词典，手冢也从来没问过为什么。  
可是不二知道，自己只是想多制造能去一班和学生会的机会。

他只是不想哪天手冢也分化的时候，他得经过一节下课才能从别人口中得知消息。

二年级在网球部里开始扮演了举足轻重的角色，除了不二和手冢，许多二年级的学生们都在社团例行的淘汰赛里取得了很好的排名。少年们终于渐渐的熟络起来，时常在放学或部活后相约出去吃冰或者探险，不二总是毫不犹豫的答应，丝毫没注意到半步后那个身高已经跟着抽高的人总是在他答应后紧绷着嘴角跟着点头。

倒是几名同侪看出了些端倪。  
“不二啊，手冢是不是不太喜欢跟我们一起玩啊？”同窗兼好友菊丸小心翼翼的在前往冰店的路上问。  
“诶？没有吧？手冢不是那种会勉强自己的人啊。”  
“可是⋯⋯他每次看上去表情都蛮严肃的呢。”菊丸边说边轻轻地拉着不二的衣角，顺便用余光瞥了下正走在前面的手冢和大石。  
不二轻笑，拍了下朋友的头：“想多啦，手冢只是害羞而且不善于表达吧。”  
“是⋯⋯这样吗？”  
“嗯，所以多和他说说话就没事了。”

走在前头的大石正兴致盎然地说着：“所以说啊，这次校内排名赛你一定能拿下前三的！不，我看好你手冢，你可以拿下第一的吧？”  
“嗯，我尽量。”  
“而且前阵子量身高的时候护士说了吧，你这样的成长速度和目前的体格看来，肯定会是个Alpha，这对体育选手来说可是很有优势的啊！”  
“敌乃己身，大石。”

对话一句句的被经过小巷的风带进耳里，不二低着头笑了笑，心里感叹了一下风的调皮，又转头对菊丸说：“手冢啊，是个很好很温柔很有趣的人喔。”  
“？？？”  
“嗯？”

不二像是没看懂好友脸上的疑惑，快步上前走了过去，手冢左手掀起了冰店门口的布帘，自然地向右一侧身。  
“麻烦你啦。”  
“嗯，不麻烦。”

看着不二从自己眼前矮身经过，手冢嘴角微不可见的上扬了些许便跟着进了门。大石回过头，看见菊丸愣愣的站在原地，手不仅在他面前挥了挥。  
“怎么啦？英二？”  
“大石，我就在想，不二和我们认识的手冢，真的是同一个人吗？”  
“蛤？？？”

06.  
网球部的氛围在大家升上中三之后变得非常奇妙。  
“不是，我听说冰帝的迹部和立海的真田都分化成Alpha了啊前辈！”  
“我认为这和比赛没有关系。”  
“怎么会没有关系呢？搞不好到时候就是你被剃头了啊部长！”桃城说到忧心处，忍不住揪了一把自己的头发并捂住了自己的眼睛。  
“呐，也不是所有人都会在15岁就分化啊？”  
“但是不二，你到现在也完全没有要分化的迹象啊？”稍早前已经分化的菊丸小声的补充。  
“在我们队伍的强力单打都没有分化的情况下，其实比赛某种程度上就是未爆弹啊教练。”大石看向龙崎教练说出了自己的担心。  
“我已经分化了，我是Omega。”不二突然开口说道。

部活室里霎时间一片安静。  
“什么时候的事啊？不二？”菊丸先回过神，吞吞吐吐的问。  
“小学六年级的时候。”

手冢低着头挑了挑眉，心里隐隐一跳。

不二简单扼要地在众人惊讶的眼光以及少数快被惊掉的下巴的情况下讲解了何谓“早发性早熟”，并且自己目前的身体状况。

室内又陷入一片寂静。  
“好了，我心里自己有数，你们一个个把心思放在比赛上，替别人担再多的心，还不如把自己的比赛打好。”最后，龙崎教练大手一挥，大家才纷纷走出了部活室。

“不二。”  
“嗯？手冢？”不二回头，对着把他叫住的手冢眨了眨眼。  
手冢却只是迅速的拍了拍他的头：“别想太多。”接着就把他轻推到练习场里，转身又去指挥二年级的部员。

对于手冢的身体状况不二也是担心的，但原因和其他人不一样，他从手冢身上丝毫没有动静的气味上知道手冢离分化还有段时间。问题在于他心里总隐隐的有种不祥的预感，觉得事情似乎会在手冢分化后朝向不可控制的方向发展。

他往手冢所站的方向看了看，最后脑中响起手冢已经完全变声后的低沉嗓音：“别想太多。”

真是，用这种声音的话，还让人不想太多就有点浪费了啊，手冢。

07.  
直到手冢和不二一起进入U17的201宿舍的那一刻，甚至连手冢远去德国后的第二个暑假，不二在前往探访时都还是闻不到任何手冢身上要分化的气息。

马上就要十八岁的少年心里越来越沉不住气了，不二开始少见的有点烦躁。他和手冢之间的暧昧从全国大赛决赛前的烤肉大会就已经正式拉开序幕，时至今日也已经跨越了一千多个白天黑夜，粉红色的泡泡在他心里的浴缸越来越满，一副几乎就要溢出来的模样，却始终埋了根刺在里头。

终于，在某天早上七点，不二挣扎着起来打电话给手冢时，他向他摊了牌。  
“呐，手冢。”  
“啊，不二。”  
“你喜欢我吗？”

电话那头依旧是夜深人静，不二握着手机，从床上爬起来曲起脚，把脸埋在了膝盖里。  
“这件事对我来说很重要，手冢。我和我的家人可以不在乎我的第二性别以及婚姻还有生育，但是我没办法确定你到底是谁。更糟糕的是，我现在连你的心都搞不定。”

不二知道自己平时看上去总是没有一定要让事情有什么结局，但只要是铁了心要做的事，他就肯定会毫不犹豫的直进到底。  
好比告白，好比比赛下定决心要赢的时候。

“我喜欢你。”手冢国光的声音从电话里传来，很轻，但是很坚定。  
“手冢，你⋯⋯”  
“Ich Liebe Dich.”

手冢国光听见电话那头传来的声音瓮瓮的，不禁失笑。他可以想像不二现在鼻子眼睛都带着点樱桃粉红的模样。  
“别想太多。”他说。  
然后他想了想，又补上一句：“男朋友。”

08.  
都说悲伤的预感没有错过，不二总算是在人生分化后迎来的第7个冬天深刻的体会到了这个道理。和手冢远距离交往了一年，终于等到过年时手冢利用圣诞佳期接着跨年抽空回到了东京。两人正计划着要利用这短暂几天的时间去北海道看看雪泡泡汤，谁知道一回到不二的住处就出了问题。

不二上了大学后就独自搬进了父母早前置购的一间屋子，里头空间不大，就两房一厅一卫方便平时友人上门探访留宿。谁知道不二才拿着空的行李袋要把自己接下来几天的东西打包收好，就忽地嗅到了股陌生却好闻至极的信息素的味道。

是橙花、青柠混着薄荷还有一点点胡椒的味道。

他还没来得及去想这股味道是哪来的，就发现自己的腿瞬间软的跟果冻一样，空气中的温度突然升高，烧的他脸颊脑袋还有某处不好说的地方感觉异样。

而罪魁祸首在他即将倒地的那一刻接住了他，顺手顺脚的把他放上了床。  
“忘了跟你说，我分化了。”  
“？？？你再说一次？？？”  
“在上飞机前的时候分化的，队医说我是个Alpha。”手冢安抚似的啄吻了下男朋友的额头，不二这才发现手冢的双颊和双唇也烧得滚烫。  
“所以你到底为什么这么晚才分化？晚发性晚熟？”不二意识还在，就是身体剧烈的反应让他此刻心情不是太好，随便就是一句挖苦。  
“嗯，的确是。”手冢笑了下，顺便摘下了自己的眼镜。  
“不是，还真是啊！？”  
“医生说，晚发性晚熟案例非常稀有，腺体成熟的时间太晚所以急需疏导，导致像我这样的Alpha一旦遇上契合度极高的Omega，就会诱使双方进入生殖状态⋯⋯”

不二毫不客气的对他翻了个白眼，说：“所以呢？”  
“你想先听好消息还是坏消息？”  
“坏消息。”  
“坏消息就是，你可能要和我一起在这里滚上三天三夜。”  
“⋯⋯”  
“好消息是⋯⋯”手冢亲了亲身下男朋友的耳垂，声音里都是笑意。  
“这代表我们契合度非常高，高过95％”

09.  
没羞没躁的五天后，不二觉得手冢国光实在是太低估自己、太谦虚了。

他带着被洗得干干净净的身体，倚在手冢身上半闭着眼睛。  
“我觉得，晚发性晚熟的你们其实就是禁欲过度吧？”  
“嗯？那你难道是纵欲过度？”  
“⋯⋯手冢国光你以前不是这样的。”  
“我和你说话的时候一直都是这样啊。”  
“所以为什么我居然还和你交往了呢⋯⋯”不二带着痛心的语气，眼里都是狡猾的神气。  
手冢揽过他，揉了揉他睡塌了的头发，末了吧唧一声亲在不二的脸颊上。  
“因为你总是麻烦我吧。”  
“可是你说不麻烦啊。”  
“我是真的不觉得麻烦。”手冢双手抵着不二的肩膀把人推远了点，深深地看进不二的眼里。  
“谢谢你，所以我过去的生活里才能有那么灿烂的轨迹。”

-完-

橙：本不二厨给了可爱的不二同学一段“曾经是高个”的美好时光。也给了大只鸡慢啼的腿腿五天120小时的Happy Hour，真的非常、非常开心。

小剧场：  
不二：告诉你，小景其实是个Omega喔。  
桃城：蛤？？？？  
不二：还是玫瑰味的呢，忍足告诉我的。  
手冢：即使分化成Omega，也还是要君临天下嘛，迹部。  
迹部：。


End file.
